The Destruction of Kilala's Grotto
Young Simba and Flower led Kilala back to the grotto. "Guys, why can't you tell me what this is all about?" Kilala asked, curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Young Simba said with a smile. When they were all the way in the grotto, Flower pointed ahead and Kilala gasped in amazement at the statue of Rei. "Oh! Guys, you're the best." Kilala exclaimed happily and she gave them a hug. She went over to the statue and exmained it. "It looks just like him. It's even got his eyes." Kilala said dreamily as she walked around the statue. She giggled and said "Why, Rei, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Kilala then laughed and spun around in joy, but she stopped to see Dijon in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Kilala exclaimed. Young Simba and Flower hid quickly. Secretary Bird was a few feet behind Dijon. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Dijon said angrily. Kilala bit her lip, and began to explain. "But, Daddy, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a mortal boy from drowning?" Dijon demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Kilala said. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Kilala, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Dijon scolded. "He would have died!" Kilala protested. "One less human to worry about!" Dijon shouted. "You don't even know him!" Kilala snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Dijon shouted That did it for Kilala, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Kilala gasped and covered her mouth. Young Simba, Flower, and Secretary Bird gasped as well. Dijon looked stunned. "No." Dijon gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Kilala? He's a human! You're a princess!" "I don't care." Kilala shouted. "So help me, Kilala, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Dijon said menacingly. With that, he took out his Keyblade. Dijon's Keyblade glowed. Secretary Bird, Young Simba, and Flower gasped and ran for cover. Despite Kilala's pleas, Dijon destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade. He then set sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "DADDY, NO!" Kilala shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Kilala looked down and began to sob into her face. Dijon's anger had turned into guilt because he had put sadness on is own daughter and sadly walked out of her grotto. Secretary Bird walked over to Kilala and said, "Look, Kilala. I..." "Just go away." Kilala said, sobbingly. Secretary Bird, Young Simba, and Flower sadly walked away and gave her some alone time by herself while the young princess was weeping. Suddenly, Scratch and Grounder got inside and saw Kilala crying in sadness. "Poor, poor princess. Scratch said. He and Grounder went over to Kilala. Kilala was crying. Scratch began to cry. Grounder began to cry. Kilala, Scratch, and Grounder were crying in the grotto. Category:Fan Fiction